De verdad Gracias
by AishaUchiha
Summary: Spoiler del cap 387 del manga. Basada en la escena de ese capitulo, pero con un diferente final.


**.:De verdad Gracias:.**

Drabble.

_**AVISO:**_ Spoiler del cap 387 del manga de Fairy Tail.

Género: Friendship.

Pareja: DranboltxWendy o MestxWendy.

Disclamier: los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, la historia salió del capítulo, pero termina de forma diferente x3

-"pensamientos"-

-narrado,r diálogos-

.

.

.

Una chica se despertaba lentamente recuperando la consciencia en medio de una cama de hojas. "¿Dónde estoy?" La última cosa que recordaba era como se acercaba a face intentando seguir el plan de Charle, y después todo se volvía negro. "¿Charle?"

Su cuerpo se levantó de golpe al no notar la presencia de su amiga cerca. Un pinchazo en la sien fue lo primero que sintió, obligándole a cerrar levemente los ojos. Y esperar un poco a que se pasara el palpitar en su cabeza.

- ¿Wendy? – al oír la voz de la exceed miró por donde procedía y la vio prácticamente a su lado.

Se fijo en su alrededor. Parecían estar en una especie de pequeña cueva entre las montañas, cubiertas de la luz del sol, pero con el aire pasando entre las rocas.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

Todavía se sentía aturdida, los recuerdos brotaban en ella mareándola. La pelea, las indicaciones de Charle, face… Abrió los ojos.

- Espera, ¡la explosión! ¿Qué pasó con face? – dijo apurada. Si ella estaba sana, ¿Quería decir qué no había funcionado?

- Gracias a ustedes dos, su activación se detuvo.

La voz que pronunció esas palabras se le hizo muy conocida, y no era de Charle pues venía de su espalda. Al girarse en redondo lo vio. A unos metros de ellas, sentado contra el muro de roca, estaba el soldadoal servicio del gobierno, y aquel que colaboró con ellas varios años atrás.

- ¿¡Dranbolt-san!? – No podía creer su presencia allí, pues no lo había vuelto a ver desde hacía siete años.

- Parece que nos salvó en el momento en que estalló – escuchó decir a la gata blanca.

Los miró alternativamente mientras escuchaba la explicación de ambos. Pero rápidamente se tuvo que sentar de nuevo, pues era mucha información para tan poco tiempo.

- Llegué justo en el momento exacto.

Si no hubiera sido por él, ella y Charle… Todos sus sentimientos contenidos estallaron. Solo le dio tiempo a mirar a su amiga para estrecharla entre sus brazos y que las lágrimas de ambas empezaran a fluir. ¡Estaban vivas! ¡Lo había logrado! La felicidad que la invadía llegaba a los ojos oscuros del soldado frente a ellas.

Por fin podía hacer algo por aquella persona que pensaba perdida durante siete años. Aunque no se diera cuenta nunca de porque lo hacía, por lo menos velaría por ella allí donde estuviera. Una sonrisa de tristeza surcó su rostro, a la vez que terminaba el momento de júbilo de la chica de pelo azul.

- Dranbolt... – empezó ella para agradecerle.

- Ni lo menciones… - por alguna razón que no conseguía llegar comprender, en ningún momento sus miradas se habían cruzado. Él solo tenía los ojos fijos en un punto cualquiera del suelo de piedra, como si estuviera avergonzado de algo.

Y no tenía por qué. Le debía mucho a ese chico, antes y ahora, pues ya le había salvado la vida dos veces. Decidida, se levantó de donde estaba y empezó a caminar hasta él. Charle miró a Wendy sin entender lo que quería hacer, mientras que el moreno levantaba la cabeza sintiendo la aproximación del cuerpo de ella.

La sonrisa que lo recibió al mirarla hizo que su cuerpo temblara ligeramente. Nunca en muchos años nadie le había sonreído como ella, y pensaba que eso ya lo había perdido.

Se paró a pocos centímetros del moreno, estando sus caras casi a la misma altura. Apoyó las manos en los hombros del sorprendido soldado y se inclinó. Besó su frente mientras las palabras contenidas salían de ella como un susurro suave.

- De verdad Gracias –

El rojo se extendió por el rostro de él, que todavía estaba demasiado impresionado por el gesto, como para reaccionar. Y la expresión seria que tenía se desvanecía como si nunca hubiera estado.

La exceed miraba algo sonrojada la escena pensando si Wendy de verdad sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y si era así, cuando había albergado algo por el moreno soldado que ella no se había enterado.

.

.

.

FIN.

* * *

***/* un pequeño Drabble de esta pareja tan poco popular, inspirado en el capitulo del manga y la foto de portada (que no es mía, derechos del respectivo autor) .**

**En fin *o* no pude evitarlo porque me encanta y aunque sea una locura, me gusta cuando veo aunque sea veo algo de preocupación de Mest/Dranbolt por la pequeña Wendy xD sí un poco lolicon, pero no le hago ascos xD**

**Sin más que decir, espero vuestras opiniones y me despido x3**

**Neko-besitos! **


End file.
